One Smart Cookie
by lexjamin0905
Summary: The episode one smart cookie, with my own twists added in.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Mystery of the Handy Helping Hand

PJ Watson flipped a coin as he walked passed the Electric Dinner. "It's going to be a good day." He said in a weird accent, after catching the coin. "Um what's with the suit, PJ?" PJ's cousin Keith asked walking up to him. "It's not PJ it's Calloway, Casey Calloway, See?" PJ said. They continued to walk as they talk. "Casey Calloway, the guy from all the mystery books you're always ready? With the stories you have to solve?" Keith asked.

"That's right. He's the world's greatest detective. He can solve any mystery, See." PJ said. "And he always says, see?" Keith asked, also doing and accent. "Well yeah, that's how Calloway talks. It's part of his character." PJ said, before he suddenly stopped walking. "Now the writer of the Casey Calloway books, Polly Hashimotto is having a contest see? And I have to stay in character the whole contest, it's one of the rules. Get me?" he asked, poking Keith in the chest. "So you must pretend to be one of the characters?" Keith asked.

"Ah, you got a big brain for a little fella." PJ said. They resumed walking. "So who else is in the contest?" Keith asked. "It's just me and one other, see." PJ said, flipping his coin again. Keith and PJ walked until they arrived at a house at the same time as Francine. Who was wear a purple dress, white fancy gloves, purple heels, and a black hat. "Francine?" Keith asked, confused. "There isn't any Francine here, busters. It's Lila Lavender, and you better stay out of my way if you know what's good for ya. Cause my way is my way, and there isn't any other way…." She said turning to face away from Keith and PJ, before looking over her shoulder. "But mine". She walked to the door and hit the buzzer.

"Lila Lavender," PJ said throwing an arm around Keith and facing them both towards the street. "Another character?" Keith asked. "Not just another character. She's Calloway's rival detective. That girl is nothing but trouble and lipstick." PJ said. Francine made a smacking sound as if she just finished applying lipstick. A buzzing followed by a weird chicken squawk came from the buzzer. "Enter, if you dare." A woman's voice said. "Oh I dare." Francine said. "I dare".

Francine, PJ, and Keith entered the house casually. Francine trailed a gloved hand across a piano as they walked by. Quickly PJ and Francine sat in the two wood chairs facing a desk. Keith stood behind PJ. The chair on the side of the desk spun around dramatically, revealing a woman Keith assumed was Polly Hashimotto. "Detectives, as the two biggest fans of my books you have been selected to solve a mystery. The first to solve the mystery will earn the title of Master detective. Celery Lila?" Polly asked producing a plate of celery stalks out of nowhere.

"My only weakness." Francine said taking a celery stalk and taking a bite. "The Lila Lavender character loves to eat celery." PJ said to Keith. "Now, you must solve the mystery of the Handy Helping Hand." Polly said. Francine continued to eat her celery, while PJ nodded his head slightly. "Huh?" Keith asked. "The Handy Helping Hand is a mysterious character. One you'll never see. Who always helps Casey Calloway." PJ explained, leaning back and sticking his thumbs beneath his suspenders.

"Because he can't do anything himself." Francine added. "You know that's all…" PJ started to say. "Silence." Polly said, cutting PJ off. "Now, I will give you a hint. And this is a big hint. The Handy Helping Hand is one of these characters in my books," she said, before turning to face the fireplace behind her desk, that had three pictures on the mantle. "Either Mike "Baby Face" Walker, Gingersnap Gonzalez, or Abdul "Double Talk" Santora."

"HHHHHMMMMMM" PJ said, stroking his chin. "Now on your way, and remember detectives. It's always good to have the last word." Polly said. "Say, what about our first clue, that will help us solve the mystery." PJ said. "You've already seen the first clue. AHAHAHAHAHAH." she laughed, spinning her chair around dramatically still laughing before she started to cough.

"Go. Now." Polly said. Francine, PJ, and Keith quickly exited the house. But stopped right outside the door. "I'm going to solve the mystery before you do Calloway. You wanna know why?" Francine asked, while removing her white gloves. "why's that sister?" PJ asked. "Because I get to cheat and don't call me sister." Francine said. "What you can't cheat. Why that's gotta be against the rules." He said. Suddenly the buzzer went off.

"Lila Lavender can cheat. It's what her character would do." Polly said. "What? Aw man that's not fair." he said. Again the buzzer went off. "But Casey can get help from his friends, that's what his character would do." she said. "AH. How about that, I didn't even know that. Well let's call up some friends' man. Do what you do." PJ said, pushing Keith forward. "HEY YOU GUYS!" Keith yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

" **Word Ball"**

 _Title of book_

"Clue _"_

" **Clue formed by word ball "**

 _ **Title of book formed by word ball**_

Matrix codes and first clue.

"Keith, Jessica Ruiz, PJ, and Lisa Heffenbacher were sitting in a booth in the Electric Diner. "You know, I really like this Casey Calloway." Jessica said, putting down her _Casey Calloway the Mystery of the Hovering Hydrangea_. "Me too." Keith said. "That's me, See?" PJ said, lifting his head up. "I love all the characters in these books, but my favorite is Gingersnap Gonzalez." Lisa said.

"Oh I just up to her." Jessica said. "She's that nosy news reporter that always finishes everybody's," she started. "Sentences." Lisa interrupted. Jessica made a gesture as if to show that was what she was talking about. "She's a really cool," Keith started to say. "Character." Lisa interrupts, again. "And she'll be the one I'll be playing".

She suddenly turned to look at her friend Daisy, who was just leaving the diner. "Oh, hey Daisy?" she asked. "Yeah?" Daisy asked. "Can I borrow your hat?" Lisa asked. "Okay, sure." Daisy said, handing over hat. "thanks." Lisa said. "No problem." Daisy said as she walked out the door.

Lisa put on the hat. "Now Casey let's focus on the details, the little things you see. You know, the details." She said, talking like one of those old fashion news reporters. "Yeah, You're actually pretty good at that, Lisa." PJ said. "Oh. It's Gingersnap, Casey. It's Gingersnap." she said, sternly. "I'm sorry Lisa... Gingersnap. Sorry." he said. "Now, Polly said you've already see the first clue. Am I right or am I right?" Lisa asked.

"Riiight. Riiight. The clue could be anywhere. Anywhere I tell you." PJ said. "It could even be those… those… those weird symbols on Polly's door." he said. "Oh?" Lisa asked, intrigued. "Those are Matrix codes." Keith exclaimed. "A Matrix what?" Jessica asked. "Look," Keith said, using his special skill to create a Matrix code in the air. "It's a symbol like the one on Polly's door. Each of them have their own secret message." He said, getting rid of his drawing.

"Nice going Mordred." Lisa said. "Who?" Keith asked. "Mordred Calloway, Casey's cousin and Gingersnap's photographer. People think he's mute, since he never talks. But he can but for whatever reason he refuses to. All anyone can figure out is that something traumatic happened to him when he was young. If he has to communicate he uses a notepad he always carries, or sign language. He only speaks to his best friend Morgana Guinevere, the younger sister of the editor of the newspaper Gingersnap and Mordred work for. And I know the perfect person to play her." Lisa said, before looking at Jessica. "Sure, why not." Jessica said. "Well, I'd say we found of first," PJ said. "Clue in that message." Lisa said. "You took the words…" he says. "Right out of your mouth." she finishes.

Jessica and Keith laugh. "This is really fun. Let's go." Lisa says. All four get up and leave for Polly's home. But first Keith asked his dad if he could borrow his camera. Mr. Watson said it was okay, handing over the camera.

Page Break.

When they arrived they found Francine already there. "Well, Well, Well, Gingersnap Gonzales." she said walking over. "I thought I smelled cheap perfume."

"Ha, Ha, and I thought I smelled a rat." Lisa said back. "And little Mordred and Morgana. Still hiding behind your camera Mordred?" Francine taunted. Keith signed a few choice words that won't be translated. "Ta-ta slowpokes." Francine says walking away, choosing to ignore Keith's rude comment. "Looks like she beat us to our," PJ says. "First clue!" Lisa yells running over to the door. "Now Mordred, I don't understand. How are we supposed to turn this into a clue?" PJ asked. " **Check it out. I have a code reader on my phone.** "Keith said, through a word ball, while taking out his phone at the same time. "Let me see this thing." PJ said, taking the phone.

" **Alright, now point the camera at the code,** "

"OK."

" **Make sure the whole code is in the picture.** "

"OK."

" **And now.** "

PJ took a picture of the Matrix code on the door. "Well, hello, operator. It's a sentence." he said. " **Judge this book by its cover. Where did Casey Calloway eat noodles?** " Keith's word ball said. "Well that's easy Happy joy restraint in book four the," PJ starts. " _the Mystery of the Fortune Cookie._ " Lisa interrupts.

"Wait, judges this book by its cover. The clue is somewhere in the details of that book." she says. "Bingo Gingersnap." he said. "Thanks." She said.

"Luckily I keep a copy of that book in my office." he said. " **Where's your office?** " Keith asked, "Dude, it's in your room remember. Never mind just follow me." PJ says, but then clears his throat. "Follow me."

They head for Keith's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

" **Word Ball"**

 _Title of book_

"Clue _"_

" **Clue formed by word ball"**

 _ **Title of book formed by word ball**_

The Second Clue, or not?

"Ohhhhh, nice digs Mordred." Lisa said as she, PJ, Jessica, and Keith walked into Keith's room. "All the books are on here you'll see." PJ said laying a brief case on Keith's bed. There was an electronic click as he opened the case. "Wow, you are really into the Casey Calloway books." Jessica said. " **Here's** _ **the**_ _ **Mystery of the Fortune Cookie**_ **.** " Keith said removing said book from the case. "Yeah, but I don't see," PJ says. "A clue anywhere. Neither do I. we better examine all the details." Lisa finishes, taking the book from Keith. "I agree." PJ said. "Look at the author's photo on the back," Jessica suddenly says. Lisa flipped the book over. "See that picture hanging on the wall?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah. Nice job short stuff. That's the code alright." PJ said. Keith uses his phone to decode the Matrix Code. " **Where did Casey Calloway get fined?** " he read. "Oh. That was in book two _the Mystery of Door Number One_. Casey Calloway had an old overdue book," PJ says. "At the library, the next clue will be at the library." Lisa says. "Yeah, took the words right," he said. "Out of your mouth." She finished, putting the book back. He closes the case. "let's go." She said as they left Keith's room.

* * *

Meanwhile with Francine

Francie sat on a bench with her legs stretch out on the bench as well, with a laptop in her lap. "Alright Matrix Code website give me something I can use." She says. "Matrix Codes blah blah blah… aren't they great blah blah blah…" she says before suddenly stopping and facing forward. "Wait a second I can make up my own Matrix Codes?" she asks. "That's how I'm going to cheat. And I'm suppose to cheat. It's in my character." she says taking out a stalk of celery and taking a bite. "I love it." she says, before she starts to cough.

* * *

Time skip.

Francine arrived at the library before PJ, Lisa, Keith, and Jessica. "Got it," she says using her phone to decode the Matrix code. "Where was Casey Calloway's corniest hiding place?" she read. "Ha. That's book eight _the Mystery of Luigi Smart._ " She says. She sees that PJ, Lisa, Keith, and Jessica are almost to the library. Quickly Francine places her fake code over the real code, then hides in the alley right next to the library.

" **The code is right here.** " Keith said, taking out his phone. " **Where did Mike "Baby Face" Walker eat a cheese burrito?** " he read. "Why that's in book six," PJ says. "Yeah, _the Mystery of the Lethal Chimichanga._ Baby Face Walker and Double Talk Santora were at a diner." Lisa says. "Diner? Could she mean the Electric Diner?" Jessica asks. "Doesn't add up we were just there." PJ says. "Well maybe we missed a clue." Lisa said.

"I'm Casey Calloway, I don't miss clues." He said. "Oh, well? What about in book two when you missed a clue floating around in your soap and somehow the Handy Helping Hand had some way to point it out. Or in book five when you missed a clue on the hump the camel and somehow the Handy Helping Hand…" she says but is cut off by PJ "Alright. Alright. Alright." he said. "Yeah." She said. "Maybe I missed a few clues." he said. "Well maybe you did." she said.

"I guess we should head back to the diner." Jessica said, shrugging. They left for the diner. "You guessed wrong girly. You guessed wrong." Francine said, walking out of the alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

" **Word Ball"**

 _Title of book_

"Clue or code _"_

" **Clue or code formed by word ball "**

 _ **Title of book formed by word ball**_

I Smell a Rat, Mordred's secret.

PJ, Lisa, Keith, and Jessica ran into to the Electric Diner looking for a clue they h=might have missed. " **Check it out the code is right on the menu.** " Keith said, taking out his phone. "What does the sentence say?" Jessica asked. "It says 'You lose again Calloway.'" PJ said. "I smell a rat, see. And she's got cel," he started to say. "Celery on her breath." Lisa said.

"That no good, low down Lila Lavender. Why if I weren't a lady I would…" Lisa starts to say. "Woah easy Gingersnap. Easy." PJ said, interrupting her. "Alright." She said. "What we need to do is get back to the library on the double, see? Let's," he said, doing some hand gestures. "Go."

But before they could move a cage suddenly dropped from the ceiling, trapping them. There was another Matrix code on the back of the lock on the door. Keith used his phone to decode it.

" **You didn't think it would be that easy? Did you, Calloway? The only way to open the door is if little Mordred admits why he only talks to Morgana and why he doesn't talk to others in the first place.** " he said. "Well, Mordred?" Lisa asked.

" **When I was four my mom and I were kidnapped. For months I watched as my mom was beaten and raped, until she finally died. That night I managed to escape and make it to the nearest police station. It took Dad three day to get to where I was. I had nightmares about my time when I was kidnapped for months afterward until I might a girl named Morgana. She became my light in my darkness. It wasn't long until I..."** he said, but trailed off blushing. But he did have a few tears hanging in his eyes.

"Until you what, Mordred?" Jessica asked. "Until I realized I was falling in love with you. Some may say it was a just a crush, but my feelings have only grown. I love you Jessica Ruiz." Keith said, speaking aloud and breaking character. Jessica stared at Keith for a few seconds then ran over and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you, too." She said. There was a electronic click and the cage's door opened. "Let's get to the library." PJ said, but he seemed slightly depressed. They left the diner, Jessica and Keith holding hands.


End file.
